


Love You More

by demonshide7



Series: No. X - Titles [3]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Jung Yunho - Fandom, Kim Jaejoong (Musician), yunjae - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Male to Male relationship, YuSuMin, YunJae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonshide7/pseuds/demonshide7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jung Yunho wants more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You More

 

“Love me more,” Yunho whined at Jaejoong. 

Jaejoong laughed and said, “I love you dearly, dearly, dearly.  How much more should I love you?”

Changmin came out of the kitchen and saw his Yunho hyung curled rather weirdly around his Jaejoong hyung.  He had a bowl of Jaejoong’s ttokbokki in his hands and was about to sit in front of the TV. 

It was a very rare day off.  One day to see his hyungs before Jaejoong hyung leaves for the army.  They’re all busy and SM wants Yunho and he in Japan soon.

Junsu and Yuchun followed with their own bowls. 

“Yunho, don’t you want to eat?” Jaejoong asked.

Yunho nuzzled Jaejoong’s neck.

“We all know you what you want to eat, hyung, but seriously, we’re all here.  So, stop indulging in … that…” Changmin said. 

Yunho frowned at the dongsaeng. 

Jaejoong looked at Changmin and the other two.  Then he stood up with Yunho still clinging to his back and went to fill a large bowl of ttokbokki.  He entered his room and shut the door.

Changmin groaned.  “Jaejoong hyung is going to…”

“Don’t say it, Changmin, just… Don’t say it…” Junsu said. 

“It’s not like you don’t do the same with Kyuhyun anyway,” Yuchun said. 

Changmin glared at his Yuchun hyung.

“Or the way you do with Junsu?” Changmin asked.

“Hey!” Junsu said.

Yuchun laughed and shrugged eating the ttokbokki.

 

Inside the room, Jaejoong was feeding Yunho ttokbokki.

“Yunho, I love you a lot.  I think I love you more each day.  I love you more than you know.  I love you more than you could possibly love me.  So, what’s going on?”

“People forget that you’re mine.  And they think that it’s okay to say bad things about you in my presence.  And…”

Jaejoong sighed.  “So, what?  You know it’s not true.  That you’re the only one I like.  Here, another bite.”

Yunho opened his mouth for the bite of ttokbokki.

“Give me another song, Jaejoongie.  Sing me another song.  Give the world another song that’s just about me.”

Jaejoong chuckled.  “Most of my lyrics are about you.  You’re so funny.  But okay.”

 

Yunho laughed when No. X came out.  His military buddies wondered what he was laughing about.

“Nothing,” he said.  “I’m just… loved.”

He texted Jaejoong.

“Glad I’m a good muse for you.”

Jae texted back.

“You’ve always been my muse, Yunho.  U know? Ke ke ke.”

“Thanks for the song.”

“Of course, anytime.  Are you well?”

“Yes.  Everyone makes sure I get enough water.  I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“Make sure you’ll love me more.”

“Always.”

Yunho had a grin on his face for the rest of the day.

His CO wondered about it.

“Jung!” the CO called. 

Yunho went to stand on attention in front of his CO. 

“Just because your SO wrote another song to you doesn’t mean you can sport a $h*^ eating grin all day, understand?”

“Sir, yes, sir!”

“Wipe it off, Jung!  Or you’ll be doing push-ups in the snow!  And I’ll make sure you SO sees it.”

Yunho grinned, then he remembered himself and wiped the grin from his face.  It was difficult though and even the CO’s lips were twitching.

“At ease, soldier!  You and five of the crew are on head duty and you’re in charge of toilets, Jung!”

“Sir, yes, sir!”

The other soldiers marveled at Jung Yunho.  He was humming Kim Jaejoong’s newest song and smiling as he cleaned the head.  The other soldiers wondered why he wasn’t complaining and grumbling.  One asked aloud.

“Because I’m not out in the slush doing push-ups,” Jung Yunho said.  “Although seeing his face if that picture got out would be worth it.  The concern would make me feel… loved…more.”  He chuckled and then he laughed and went back to making sure the heads were spotless that even his CO could eat off of them.  Not that it was recommended, but still…

The others shook their heads.  Push-ups in the snow may be better than cleaning ALL the heads in the barracks.  After all there was more than 100 of them.  But Jung Yunho just kept humming and grinning. 

He was definitely loved.  More.  More…

**_‘I want to give you everything  I have… I want to love you more…’_ **

****

 

 

 


End file.
